The application generally relates to a digital isolation circuit. The application relates more specifically to a digital isolation circuit in a planar magnetic device.
Digital isolation devices or circuits may be used to prevent current flow between two communication points where there is potential for damage to devices due to current surges or mismatched ground potentials. Digital isolation may be accomplished with existing devices, e.g., optical, inductive or capacitive devices. Components that are currently used in digital isolation circuits are expensive. Further, such components may consume extra area on a Printed Circuit Board (PCB) which may be more useful for other circuitry.
Digital isolation circuits are useful to ensure data transfer without an electrical connection or leakage path that may create a safety hazard or cause damage to more sensitive circuit elements downstream.
Intended advantages of the disclosed systems and/or methods satisfy one or more of these needs or provide other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments that fall within the scope of the claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.